The Haircut
by stoner-blake
Summary: Yang comes back to the dorm room, with a new haircut.


Weiss couldn't get what the big deal was. Ever since Yang had returned from being gone the whole day and had met up with them in their dorm room, both Ruby and Blake had been staring at her. So what, she got her hair cut and that was enough to make them go silent from speechlessness? Granted, maybe the silver haired heiress might not have been so annoyed by their reactions if she hadn't been bugging them to keep it down for a while as she attempted to study for an upcoming exam. As they continued to stare, Weiss used the opportunity to do some reading in peace, focusing on the book in front of her as she laid across her bed.

"Guys, you're making me think it looks bad." Yang grinned as she ran a hand through the hair on the back of her head, though it was one tinged with a slight nervousness, something not normally seen on her face. "...It doesn't, right?"

"Ah, yeah! It's fine!" Her sister started, quick to reassure her. In just about all her life, Ruby couldn't remember the older of the pair willingly wanting to go to a hairdresser's, even just for a trim. And now today, she had come home with her beautiful golden hair cut short into a bob, the curls now ending around the base of her neck instead of cascading down her back.

"It's just, you know..." She trailed off, trying to think of the right words. "You've never cut your hair before, and today, you go and get half of it chopped off without any warning. What made you decide on this?"

"Well, I just felt like a change, is all." Not that she would admit that when she had gone out into the forest for training that morning, that an Ursa had managed to get the drop on her and swipe one set of claws straight through her precious, long hair. Although she had obliterated it right after, the damage had been done, and she had been forced to go into town and get a cut so that it wouldn't look so uneven.

"I'd had it long for nearly all my life, so I thought, why not try something new for once?" Even she had to admit the lie wasn't a good one. At the very least, Ruby knew how much she had cared for her hair, and what would happen if anyone even cut off one strand of it.

"Okay..." Even though she knew it that was a lie, Ruby decided not to push the issue. It would grow back anyways. "But... nothing happened at the salon then?"

Yang hesitated, the hand in her hair curling into a fist as she tried to think of what was best to say.

"W-well... There was... an accident... or two." The answer made the younger sister sigh. She could already picture it. The shop burnt to the ground, nothing left but bricks and rubble. "But, in the end, it looks good right?" The older one was quick to redirect them to, using her hands to flick out some of her now short locks.

"Ah, yes! It does! It looks great!" The change in hairstyle might have looked quite different from how she had been before, but it wasn't a bad change. It made Yang look younger, that was for sure.

"I think so too." The blonde agreed, her confident tone returning now it seemed they were getting over their shock of the change. Or at least, Ruby was. "Right, Blake?" She asked, turning to the faunus.

Either the girl hadn't heard her or was ignoring her. In any case, the pair of gold eyes kept their gaze locked onto the trimmed locks, her entire focus on them. Yang started to get a little disturbed by her lack of reaction and the continuing stare.

"Ah, Blake?" She tried again, this time managed to break through the concentration that the dark haired girl had been showing. "Is something the matter?"

"...No, I'm fine." The gold eyes glanced down from the hair to connect gazes with lilac ones. "It looks good." She hastened to add, realising that a question had been asked of her.

"See, it even gets the Blake seal of approval. That must mean it's 'purr-fect', right?" The blonde grinned gleefully even as the pun made the rest of her team groan mentally. "What about Weiss, what do you think of it?" She turned on to the last member of the group, forgetting almost instantly about the awkwardness of having the faunus staring at her hair for so long.

As the heiress glanced up from her textbook, vexed at yet another interruption to her attempt to study, Blake took the opportunity to admire the newly cut bob. One hand twitched, eager to touch it see how it felt. A small smirk twitched her lips as she listened to Weiss and Yang beginning to argue. Maybe later, when they had some time to themselves. She could wait for now.


End file.
